Why'd you do it?
by MegaBoxer
Summary: After a trip to the Candy store, and the Comic store. Wally decides it's finally time to tell Kuki his feelings. WallyxKuki ONE-SHOT.


'_There is a mouse, in Florida. At a place called Disney Land, and he's been that ruin, of many a family. God I own em' one. We needed a vacation, desperately, so we crossed the U.S.A. and paid that mouse, 500 bucks… Just to stand in line all day.'_

Just a little comedian song, I learned—lol—. Here's a short ONE-SHOT of KukiXWally when they're 12. ;3

**Why'd you do it?**

_8:19pm_

_I am in room, trying to get what just happened out of my head. I am so embarrassed, and a bit shy-like. I don't want to leave my room, EVER again, so I'm going to sleep. _Wally thought.

_10:24pm_

_I feel like I'm being… being touched. I didn't want to, but I suddenly opened my eyes and saw a girl… oh, why does it have to be her, why now? I was trying to sleep; I will talk in the morning. OOF! Okay, never mind… I'll talk now, because she just jumped on my stomach. _Wally thought.

I groaned, "W-what? Kuki, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

She frowned, "Why'd you do it?" she said starting to tear up a bit.

"I… I don't… I don't know, Kuki…"

**FLASHBACK**

_Yesterday, 1:43pm_

_I was at the Comic book store, with Nigel and Hoagie. They saw me looking at a Comic of a Japanese girl with Raven Black hair, and started messing with me about Kuki. I know about them, so I fought back about Abby and Rachel. Sucks for them, they can't make fun of me anymore without me fighting back. Hehehe. _

_Anyways, they've already told the girls they like, that they like them. So what do you think they told me? _

"_It's time for you to tell her." They said in unison._

"_No! I will not." I argued._

"_Fine, but just to get your courage increased, we know she likes you back." Nigel said._

"_R-really? I don't think so, she doesn't act like it." I replied._

"_No, she does. You're just to oblivious to realize it." Hoagie replied."_

"_I don't know…" I said, and turned my head to the side and down._

"_Get her the new rainbow monkey comic, she'll love yo- it." Nigel said, teasing me._

"_Fine, I will if you get Rachel something. And Hoagie, you get Abby something." Hoagie and Nigel blushed a bit, but agreed. _

_Hoagie got Abby the new addition of 'Living Lovers' magazine, which when I saw it, of course I made fun of him for it, and he blushed a dark red after I said "She's going to Love you."_

_Nigel got Rachel the 'Leaders Guide to Love'. Which to me, was very, VERY, creepy… I mean, I don't think they're that far in a relationship. _

_And of course, I got Kuki the new comic of 'Rainbow Monkies' comic._

_2:04pm_

_Now we're on our way to the Candy store to pick some up. We were sent to get ONLY these few things, but of course they told me I had to get Kuki her favorite thing. They did as well, but for their girls._

_We got the 4 types of Candy, the main being Chewy Gumballs for the gumball guns._

_The one for Abby, from Hoagie, was 'Cool Kazooz'. They are chewy, and have filling in them, they're OK._

_The one for Rachel, from Nigel, was 'Chewy Cherry Sour Drops'. Those are delicious. _

_I got Kuki her favorite thing, she never asks for it because we never get it anymore. And that's 'Rainbow Monkey Cherry Chunkys'. Just the name is annoying. I hate Rainbow Dorkies. But I like Kuki, so I'll get it for her._

_2:27pm_

_We're at the Treehouse now. I'm really nervous, because the guys have told me that I need to tell her now. And I think I will, but I'll make these things a surprise. I'll put it on the top of the treehouse, and take her upstairs and give it to her, and tell her. It's perfect!_

_We walked in, and Nigel and Hoagie gave their 'Girlfriends' their gifts. I watched as Kuki glanced at me a few times. I could see a bit of hurt in her eyes, because no one gave her anything. I decided to get everything set up._

_I ran upstairs, as I was at the last step, I looked back and saw Kuki walking my way, I guess she was going to her room. She was rubbing her arm, with a bit of a sad look on her face. I didn't want her to see me yet, so I ran as fast as I could, got to the roof and put everything up there. _

_2:43pm_

_Now, I've got a table and all my gifts set up, up there. I started towards Kuki's Room, so I secretly looked through the sheet she used as a door, and saw her on her bed asleep with a book beside her. He went to wake her up, when he saw the book said 'Diary' on it. He couldn't resist, it's a boy's nature, he had to read it._

_He snatched it and got out of there as fast, and as quite as possible. He was out of sight, and on the roof. He opened it and was surprised when the first word he saw was 'Wally'._

'_dear diary_

_the guys came in and had magazines candy for the other girls but i guess wally didnt have any for me. i guess he doesnt like me. i dont know but i dont think he does.'_

_Wally was almost teary eyed. He didn't want her to think he didn't like her. It's official, he had to tell her how he felt. _

_He walked back to her room, and saw she was waking up. HE HAD TO HURRY AND PUT IT BACK, he silently ran as fast as he could. He made it just in time, and ran out, right as she woke up. She didn't see him. So he watched as she started getting up, and then she started walking towards the door. _

"_Kuki?" Wally asked._

"_W-wally?" she stuttered, trying to determine whether or not it was him,._

"_Yeah, can I come in." he asked_

"_Yeah." She said as she slid the sheet over._

_He walked in a grabbed her hand, making her blush._

"_Come on, I want to show you something." He pulled her along, upstairs._

_When they got up there, she gasped a bit seeing her favorite thing; Candy and the Comic book. He even brought the Rainbow Monkey she gave him that they thought he threw away. _

"_W-wally… Why did you get me this?" she asked, and smiled._

"_Because, I... Uh… I…" he looked at her and blushed, and turned away, having second thoughts. But no, he had to. He's already started, now it's time…_

_He grabbed her hand, and blushed even more, so did she._

"_I-I l-like you…" he said and turned his head. He didn't want a bad response. But without thinking, he said the wrong words; "I read your diary-" his eyes widened, so did hers. She took her candy… but then she walked away. She held her head down, a big mad he did, but she smiled at the thought that he did like her. But was a bit madder, than happy. _

_10:24pm_

I feel like I'm being… being touched. I didn't want to, but I suddenly opened my eyes and saw a girl… oh, why does it have to be her, why now? I was trying to sleep; I will talk in the morning. OOF! Okay, never mind… I'll talk now, because she just jumped on my stomach.

I groaned, "W-what? Kuki, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

She frowned, "Why'd you do it?" she said starting to tear up a bit.

"I… I don't… I don't know, Kuki…"

"You don't just read a girls Diary." She put her hands on her hips.

"I know, but it was there, and I'm a guy… It's instinct…" he said, which is true. While realizing this, she smiled. "What?" he asked.

"I like you too." She blushed a bit, and so did he, as he smiled back.

"Well, see you in the morning?" he said in a curious voice, not knowing what she was still doing here. But before he knew it, she was climbing into his bed. She snuggled up against his chest, and they fell asleep.

8:26am

_I feel like I'm being… being touched. Oh yeah, Kuki's here, in my arms._ Wally thought.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading; this was made by 'Lady MegaBoxer' A.K.A. the sister. Be back soon, with the next chapter of 'New Neighbors' hopefully on Saturday. If not then, Sunday, and if not then, I promise Monday. :3**

**-MegaSister (let's just say that)**


End file.
